1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crutch-like mobility assist devices which can be used by injured and handicapped individuals to assist in their mobility by providing a ground or floor-engaging base that remains parallel to and flat on the ground or flooring surface as the user moves forward. The invention also relates to footer assemblies for such devices.
2. The Prior Art
Crutch-like mobility assist devices of the foregoing type are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,986. Such devices employ footer assemblies that include foot pads for contact with a ground or flooring surface and attachment brackets that mount the foot pad to the lower end of a vertical support assembly having support rods interconnected by spaced connection members. However, such footer assemblies do not provide an ability for the foot pad to rotate laterally relative to the vertical support assembly, and thus if the vertical support assembly is extended laterally of the user, the foot pad will become angled relative to the ground flooring surface. This will reduce the effectiveness of the footer assembly to operate properly. Extending the vertical support assembly of a mobility assist device can be quite advantageous in providing a wide, and thus stable, support base for the user.
It is an object of this invention to provide a footer assembly for a crutch-like mobility assist device which can rotate so as to enable its foot pad to come into parallel contact with the ground or flooring surface beneath the user even when the vertical support assembly to which it is attached is angled by the user relative to the ground or flooring surface.